User talk:TREK
--31dot 22:35, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Removal of terms As I did while you were using an IP, I must ask you to stop removing valid terms such as "character actor" from an actors' pages. If you haven't read them you, you should read the messages I've been leaving you on your old talk page. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 03:25, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :Could you please explain to me why you feel the need to remove valid terms from articles? They're just going to get reverted. But go on and keep ignoring me, mate. If you do it again, I'm going to have to block you until we get an explanation from you. --From Andoria with Love 20:36, 6 May 2008 (UTC) "and" vs "&" As the full use of the word "and" is preferable to the use of the ampersand ("&") here on Memory Alpha, please do not replace the word with the symbol on articles when editing them or adding information. Please endeavor to use the entire word. Thanks. -- Sulfur 22:53, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Ampersands Look, you've been asked repeatedly to not use ampersands (&) in articles. Please use "and" instead. There are very few, and very specific places where an ampersand is appropriate. One of them is in credits, where the ampersand has a particular meaning. Another is in a title or other text which is a reproduction or quotation of what someone else has written, or in a company name where it is actually part of a trademark. And that's about it. Someone else has to clean up behind you. Please stop. Thanks. -- Renegade54 15:52, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Background notes Hey, TREK. Regarding your additions to , notes like that are more suitable for Robert Picardo and Terry Farrell's pages, where they can currently be found. The pertaining directly to the episode. Info on actor's past work technically shouldn't go there. Also keep in mind that, even though they both appeared in the movie, Picardo did not actually work with Farrell on Back to School. They did not share any scenes and did not work together during the film's production. Therefore, they could not have "reunited" for "Doctor Bashir, I Presume" (in fact, did they even share any scenes together in the episode?). He did work with Adrienne Barbeau on Back to School, though; both were only on screen for a few seconds. So if you could stop adding that note that would be great, thanks. :) --From Andoria with Love 23:19, 17 May 2008 (UTC) AND Again with the "spell the word, don't use the symbol". SennySix 04:39, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :I don't even think TREK & C.S.I.3 is reading his own talk page. We may have to give him a temporary block. When he's unable to edit anything and looking for someone to yell at, maybe he'll somehow stumble onto his own talk page. Hey, it's an idea and it's certainly worked before. :) --From Andoria with Love 05:22, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Preview Please preview and try to keep your edits to some standard of proficiency with use of the English language. While occasional mistakes can be made, the misuse of capitalization and the like in your edit here that I had to correct are simply beyond simple mistake. You could not have proofread your edit at all to do that. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:21, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Annoying This is getting really annoying, even more so because you refuse to respond here. Because of that, I have no choice but to believe either A.) you are doing this on purpose and ignoring your talk page; or B.) you have not read your talk page for whatever reason. So here's what I'm going to do. The next time you put in an "&" instead of "and" or place a "zero" where a capital "o" should be or add stuff that belongs in an actors page to episode background sections, I'm going to block you. The first block will be for one day. If you do it again, I'll block you again, this time for two days. The third block will be for three days, and so on. This will continue until you've replied to us on your talk page AND you start following the style we've laid out for you. Perfection isn't a requirement, but correcting or reverting every single edit you make is getting very annoying, especially since you're making the same mistakes over and over again after we've repeatedly asked you not to. We want to be sure you understand our policies, and since the talk page isn't working, I'm afraid temporary blocks is our next alternative. --From Andoria with Love 00:40, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Just as an FYI, he did respond to me in e-mail. I debated whether I should post his response here or not. One thing he said was that he uses ampersands to save space on the page (???), which, from our formatting standpoint, isn't a valid reason. I'll post his full response later when I get home. -- Renegade54 13:26, 21 May 2008 (UTC)